Bukti Terakhir
by randomtuna13
Summary: Pada Irene, ia menggertak. Pada diri sendiri, ia membenarkan. [modified canon / slight Johnlock]


**Bukti Terakhir**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes and any characters in it © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series by BBC

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

Modified Canon, taken from the first episode of season 2, A Scandal in Belgravia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sentimen adalah cacat kimia yang ditemukan di pihak yang kalah."

Kepuasan tergambar jelas di wajah wanita yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sherlock Holmes ini. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum superior, seolah-olah apa yang akan dilontarkan lawan bicaranya sudah ia prediksi. Samasekali tidak perlu bersikap kaget.

"Sentimen?" Irene Adler tertawa ringan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sherlock menatap tajam padanya. "Kau."

Sekarang, Irene benar-benar mengeluarkan tawanya. Keras-keras. Tidak salah lagi. Ia sudah berpikir sebegitu jauh sebelumnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar semua perkataan Sherlock. "Oh, Tuhan. Coba lihat orang malang ini. Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku tertarik padamu 'kan? Kenaoa? Karena kau adalah si hebat Sherlock Holmes, detektif pintar dengan topi lucu? "

Di latar sana, Mycroft menahan napas.

"Samasekali tidak..."

Wajah Sherlock tidak berubah. Ia melangkah, mendekati Irene. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, sehingga Mycroft mungkin saja merasa mereka akan berciuman. Tapi tidak. Sherlock meraih tangan Irene yang jatuh di sisi badannnya. Perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuh dan berbisik di telinga wanita itu.

"Aku meraba denyut nadimu." Tangan Sherlock berlari turun, menyentuh lembut pergelangan tangan Irene. "Meningkat."

Tiba-tiba, Irene menyadari bahwa ia mungkin telah melakukan kesalahan tidak terduga. Rayuan-rayuan itu. Saat mereka hanya berdua di depan perapian yang hangat. Saat Irene mengira dia berhasil menyeret Sherlock dalam lingkar tipu-dayanya.

"Pupil matamu melebar." Masih dengan suara seduktif ia berbisik. Terlintas di benak Irene, kejadian yang kemarin-kemarin. Tatapan intens itu. Pandangan kagum itu. Bukan. Samasekali bukan. Itu adalah mata menganalisa.

Irene mencoba menarik diri. Tapi tangan Sherlock memerangkapnya.

"Dalam bayanganku, John Watson pasti selalu berpikir bahwa cinta adalah misteri bagiku." Ada sesuatu dalam suara sang detektif yang berubah. Namun, Irene tidak bisa menebak apa. Sherlock melarikan tangan di pipi Irene. Sentuhan itu. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia memandang Sherlock. "Sayangnya, reaksi kimia semacam ini sebenarnya sangat sederhana dan juga sangat merusak."

Lagi. Ada perubahan lagi dalam suaranya. Irene terlatih untuk mendeteksi perubahan kecil dalam gerakan seseorang. Itulah cara ia berurusan dengan pekerjaannya. Untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Dari kesalahan gestur apapun.

"Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, kau berkata padaku bahwa penyamaran adalah refleksi diri. Potret sebenarnya dari diri seseorang. Kebenaran dalam diri seseorang. Seperti kode kombinasi brankasmu —ukuranmu." Dengan licin, Sherlock meraih ponsel Irene. Dia melambai-lambaikan benda itu, seolah-olah untuk melihat apakah Irene akan tergoda melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Sesuatu yang mengkonfirmasi bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

"Tapi ini, ini jauh lebih intim. Ini adalah hatimu dan kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan perasaan mengambil alih akal sehat." Dengan ngeri, Irene menyaksikan Sherlock mulai memencet _keypad_ untuk membuka sandi teleponnya. _Tak bisa._ _Mustahil Sherlock bisa membukanya_. Ada dua kemungkinan kode. Irene telah mengubah kodenya sejak mereka bertemu. Dan...

"Kau bisa saja memilih nomor acak dan keluar dengan santai setelah apa yang kau lakukan." Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sherlock membekukan sel-sel tubuh Irene. _Tidak mungkin._ "Tapi, kau tetap tak bisa menahannya 'kan? Aku selalu menganggap bahwa cinta adalah kerugian yang membahayakan. Terima kasih untuk bukti akhirnya. "

Dengan ngeri sekaligus takjub, Irene menyaksikan bagaimana pria yang membuat jantungnya berdebar ini berhasil membuka rahasia terdalam miliknya. Rahasia yang lebih dari sekedar sandi pengunci ponsel.

.

.

.

.

 _Tapi, kau tetap tak bisa menahannya 'kan? Aku selalu menganggap bahwa cinta adalah kerugian yang membahayakan._

Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam kepala Sherlock Holmes. Meskipun kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama. Tapi ia masih tidak bisa memusatkan perhatian pada mikroskop yang ada di depannya ini. Kalimat itu berdengung di kepalanya seperti lebah. Menuntut madu. Menuntut Sherlock.

 _Demi Tuhan, kepalanya ini mesin berpikir. Bukan mesin-perasa._

Tapi, semakin dirongrong. Semakin pula pemikiran itu tertanam dalam otaknya. _Tapi, kau tetap tak bisa menahannya 'kan?_ Di luar kendalinya Sherlock tersenyum. Itu bukan sekedar kata-kata kosong untuk menggertak Irene Adler. Ada kebenaran dalam kalimat itu Ya, bahkan Sherlock tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyebutkan nama John Watson. Padahal sebagai detail kecil, ia bisa saja menyebutkan siapa pun atau malah justru tidak menyebut nama sama sekali. Tetapi Sherlock memilih untuk menyebut nama rekannya.

"Siapa yang tahu, Dominatrix?" Senyum Sherlock melebar. Cinta memang merugikan dan berbahaya. Tapi hanya jika musuhmu menyadari bagaimana hal itu mempengaruhimu.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

Once again, sampah transleten nista. Ma English iz dem terribol emang :''((

Btw saya ganti judulnya jadi bukti terakhir karena saya gatau adaptasi sentiment dalam bahasa Indonesia selain sentiment :']] nggak nyambung ya? terima kritik dan saran :''))))

Last, hayuk sahur gaes 8'')))


End file.
